


Routine

by VesperKnight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperKnight/pseuds/VesperKnight
Summary: Michi sat beside his bed waiting for him to wake from the nightmare of the crash so he could tell him that he didn't kill Daiya because to both of them it had sort of become like a routine(This was sitting on my Google Docs and I figured I might as well share it)
Kudos: 2





	Routine

He sat up with a shout “Daiya!” he called into the night “Ya have that nightmare again?” a familiar voice asked from beside his bed, he looks over to see Michi sitting in the chair that had been set up by his bed by Daiya so he could wake him if his nightmares got to bad before he died, now he’d wake to find Michi sitting there and try as he might it always pained him to not wake up to his brother but his best friend… well adoptive son. Shit he always forgot about that, he’d taken Michi under his wing when his parents kicked him out for being gay… ah that was right Michi had confessed to him of all people that he loved him. He had done his very best to shoot the kid down, it wasn’t that the kid wasn’t attractive it was just that he didn’t really feel the same way back, yes he loved Michi but as a parental figure and that wasn’t the same as actual love and when he told Michi that he took it fairly well and chalked his own feelings up as to him loving Mondo as a father figure and nothing else was said about it. But there was always this numbing feeling when he woke up to see Michi sitting in the chair Daiya used to sit in, he isn’t exactly sure why but it’s there and has been ever since… he lets his thoughts drift off before he can be reminded of the horrible nightmare he just had. He huffs a sigh “Ya… like I always do around this time of year…” he mutters but he knows Michi hears it from the hum the blonde gives off “Ya didn’t kill’em, he gave his life to protect ya” he says and he can’t help but sigh once more at that, he expected that response… after all by now this had become like clockwork. Around this time of year he’d have nightmares about the crash and out of nowhere he’d wake up to Michi sitting beside his bed, he’d ask if it’s the nightmare, even though he knows it is, he’d tell him that it is, because it always is at this time of year, the blonde would hum and then tell him that he hadn’t killed Daiya and then they’d let the silence stretch on for awhile before they talked about something else. It had just become a part of his life, he figured whenever he finally built him and Taka’s home he’d still somehow wake up to find Michi beside his bed in a chair waiting for him to come out of his nightmare so they could pretend like this routine hasn’t become like clockwork and a needed thing in both of their lives. And if someone asked they’d always brush it off as if they never did it, he’d done it to Taka a few times when he slept over and it wasn’t because he wanted to but it was just out of sheer habit, and Taka had even tried to break it once by being there for him when he woke from a nightmare and calm him but it just didn’t work until Michi got there and the routine worked out just like all the other times and Taka had given in after that. He never questions why Michi still makes the effort to come comfort him after the nightmare after it’s been twenty years since it happened, just waltzing into his house, then his bedroom and taking a seat beside the bed like he owns the damn place and he can come and go as he pleases, he wonders all the time how he explains it to his boyfriend but then remembers it’s always at night and they probably don’t even realize Michi goes missing for the night. He supposes in his own way he’s just become used to it and so has his body so it always happens at the same time, on the same day, and always ends the same way, and he suppose for Michi he’s just so used to coming to Mondo’s place and sitting in a chair beside the bed and saying what he does that in a way it’s become sort of a poor way for them to catch up with each other and they’ve just never cared to change it. He supposes it will be routine until the day that Michi can no longer make the trip without a great deal of effort and even then he supposes the blonde might find a way to make it to him just to rub it in his face that he still can, and honestly the thought of that makes him smile softly and for the first time in twenty years since the accident he has smiled on the day Daiya died, and just like that it became a part of the routine, and like clockwork it would never fail to come just right on time for the sun to come rising above the horizon and for Michi to disappear from his room, as if he was never there at all.


End file.
